Cortos
by lagranbrujaoscura
Summary: Varios oneshot de diversos personajes de naruto, diganos que estoy jugando un poco a ver a traves de sus ojos.
1. Chapter 1

En aquella pequeña celda cerrar los ojos no significaba nada. La oscuridad era total. Sabia que estaría allí por lo menos un día completo. Tenia que tratar de dormir algunas horas por lo menos. Orochimaru le estaba enseñando técnicas verdaderamente poderosas y perversas, que le consumían mucha energía y los desgastaban física y mentalmente. El tan ansiado poder que necesitaba para cumplir su venganza le estaba siendo dado, pero claro, Orochimaru tampoco quería que su futuro cuerpo se arruinara tan prematuramente.

Encerrado allí, con su chakra sellado, anulándole el uso de cualquier técnica, le estaban obligando a descansar a la fuerza. Se acurrucó en una esquina,- por fin podré derrotar a Itachi- y trató de imaginar su cuerpo inerte, su mirada pérdida, símbolo inequívoco de la muerte, la misma que tuvieron papá y mamá cuando oni-san les mató.

Pero estaba demasiado exhausto que su imaginación lo traicionó, a medida que perdía la conciencia lo que vio fue la cara sonriente de un rubio con la bandana de Konoha en la frente.

-Usuratonkachi.- murmuró, pero se censuró a así mismo de inmediato ¿A que venia esa imagen? Él había abandonado la aldea, traicionó a la hoja por el sonido, obedeciendo sus deseos de poder, poder para ejecutar su venganza. Poder para matar a Itachi. Nada era tan importante como matar a Itachi. Y con ese pensamiento volvió a acurrucarse y dejarse llevar por el cansancio.

Si, lo único que quería era el poder para matar a Itachi, por eso no le había importado que sus antiguos compañeros arriesgaran su vida para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Ellos solo eran parte de sus juegos infantiles, del futuro mediocre al que él había renunciando, por culpa de un pasado doloroso e imborrable.

Si, aquel pasado lo había llevado a pelear con su mejor amigo. Y lentamente se dejo llevar más por el sueño. Ahí estaba, frente a ese ridículo ninja vestido de naranja, con la catarata en medio, zanjando los dos mundos distintos a los que pertenecían ahora él y su amigo.

-Naruto.- dijo en medio de la inconciencia provocada por el sueño y comenzó a revivir los momentos de esa feroz y dolorosa batalla ¿Por que tenia que matarlo? Para poder conseguir el mangekyou sharingan ¿Por qué él tenia que matarlo? Por que Itachi se lo había dicho, era la única forma de vencerlo ¿Por qué Naruto tenia que morir? Por que sino no podría llevar a cabo su venganza ¿Por qué Naruto tenia que morir a manos de él? Por que quizás…era su destino… pero él no había matado a Naruto, no había podido, o quizás más bien no había querido. Una parte de la mente de Sasuke quiso rebelarse contra esta revelación o más bien lo que estaba a punto de suceder en el sueño. En el suelo yacía su compañero rubio, con los ojos cerrados, quieto, pero aun vivo, a su lado estaba él, con sus ojos oscuros, solo mirándolo. Al final no había podido romper el vínculo que los unía, estaba allí quieto, pero ya no podía matarlo. En algún momento comenzó a llover, después el dolor lo hizo desplomarse. Su rostro quedo más cerca que nunca antes al de Naruto, bueno quizás una vez antes, cuando este último le robo su primer beso…

Cuanto tiempo estuvo así, respirando el aire que exhalaba su "mejor amigo", no estaba muy seguro ¿Entonces eso era para él¿Un amigo¿Y por que entonces le empezaba a excitar esa cercanía¿Por qué su boca sentía una atracción magnética con sus labios?

Despertó sobresaltado, unos pasos se le acercaban, la escuálida luz de una vela le mostró a Kabuto deslizando una bandeja con algo que parecía mas o menos comestible, al interior de su celda.

-¿Durmiendo?- le dijo el ninja medico, como una sonrisita maricona. Sasuke solamente lanzó un suave gruñido.- Bueno oja la que sigas soñando que te la montas con Naruto, jajaja.- El sirviente Orochimaru se largo caminado con su paso afeminado, mientras el Uchiha anotaba mentalmente matarlo cuando el sannin de las serpientes estuviera distraído.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiraiya sorbió nuevamente del platillo que usaba para beber sake. En una noche como esa, de luna llena y de suave brisa primaveral, el sake siempre sabe bien, se dijo a si mismo. Suspiro tranquilamente, Naruto debería estar aun entrenando el nuevo jutsu que le había enseñado ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había aband… er no, quería decir, que lo había dejado entrenando en aquellas montañas? Un mes quizás… Todo este tiempo había estado en muchos prosti… err no, quería decir recopilando información de Akatsuki. Por lo que había podido investigar, pronto comenzarían a moverse de nuevo. Tenia que apurarse, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Pronto vendrían por el Kyubi y los demás.

Sorbió otro trago. No era un mal sake. Solo le faltaba una mujer bonita al lado y todo seria perfecto. Lastima que el cuarto ya no estuviera vivo, a el siempre los perseguían un buen numero de mujeres jóvenes y de buen cuerpo. Puso su típica cara de pervertido- Así era, él las atraía y yo me encargaba del resto.- y río alegremente, estando ya un poco borracho.

-Lastima que Naruto no posea ese don.- suspiro el sannin. Aunque ahora que se daba el tiempo para meditarlo, su discípulo había crecido mucho en estos últimos años, ya no era el enano con cara de idiota de hace un par de años. Se había convertido (aunque sonaba raro para él decirlo)en un chico medianamente guapo, de cara tierna, algo infantil, lo que le daba cierto carisma, no muy común. Lastima que ese tipo de belleza solo a unas pocas jovencitas de preadolescentes (que hace poco descubrió que empezaban a seguir a su discípulo), no a las mujeres maduras y sexys que le gustaban.

-Ah si fueran por lo menos de preparatoria.- Volvió a suspirar, y a tomar otro trago. El cuarto se había ido y había dejado a Naruto en su lugar. Que habría sucedido si el cuarto hubiera sobrevivido, si el Kyubi no hubiera atacado la aldea ese fatídico día, quizás el tercero aun estaría vivo, él estaría en algún lugar rodeado de mujeres bonitas, sin tener que cuidar de un nuevo discípulo, sin tener que investigar sobre ninguna maligna organización…

Un velo de melancolía cubrió su corazón. Quizás fue por causa del alcohol, pero quiso de verdad que el cuarto estuviera con él, que pudiera aconsejarlo en los momentos difíciles que venían y que le confirmara si había estado haciendo lo correcto entrenado a Naruto. Jiraiya evoco nuevamente al cuarto -¿Dime que harías tu?

Entre las sombras de los árboles una figura envuelta en un manto blanco se deslizo despacio. El crujido de las hojas y las ramas alertó al sannin. Lo que vio, lo estremeció completamente. Frente a sus ojos se acercaba un joven de cabello rubio alborotado. Con un largo flequillo que le caía sobre sus ojos celestes tenuemente iluminados por la luna. Sus orejas apenas podían verse detrás del flequillo que tenia a los costados de su rostro. Lucia magullado y extenuado como venido de una batalla reciente.

-¿Tu?- Jiraiya se maldijo a si mismo por invoca a un muerto, un sudor frió le recorrió la espalda, mientras el fantasma se la acercaba.

-eh… ¡Erosennin!- dijo el joven y a al viejo casi le da un paro cardiaco.- Por que me miras con esa cara, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, da-tte-ba-yo.

-¿Naruto?- Se le acerco y le despejo el flequillos de los costados del rostro, ahí estaban las marcas con forma de bigotes, el rubio le sonrió.

-Ah, me ha crecido mucho el pelo, y entrenando se me rompio toda la ropa, hasta la bandana, tuve que robarm…esto, tomar prestada esta sabana de una casa por aquí cerca.- dijo el rubio con su sonrisa típica.

El sannin de pelo blanco solo se rió como no lo había hecho en muchos años.


	3. Chapter 3

Su figura se había vuelto tan fina y encorvada que asemejaba a la de un esqueleto desecado en el sol del desierto. Deslizo sus dedos por ella y donde antes habia existido suavidad y lozanía solo encontró aspereza y marchitez ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso todos los que quería estaban destinados a morir? Tomo una de sus extremidades y la apreto suavemente, inevitablemente esta se deshizo en pedazos. Una brisa entro por la ventana y se llevo aquellos pedacitos lejos de aquel hombre.

-Quizás es mi culpa.- pensó, pero antes de el sentimiento de culpa lo invadiera se censuro a si mismo. No podía pensar así, sino la culpa lo volvería loco. Tuvo una breve imagen mental de su padre. Con su mirada perdida, con esa sonrisa forzada que a veces solía darle. Ese aire de tristeza y depresión que siempre lo rodeaba. No quería recordarlo así, en el apogeo de su vida, cuando ya nada parecía importarle. Siempre había querido recordarlo como el gran colmillo blanco, el gran genio ninja de la aldea de konoha. Pero su mente lo traicionaba, era muy pequeño cuando su padre perdió el brillo en sus ojos, y las imágenes se le perdían confusas, borrosas e inteligibles en los pasadizos de sus recuerdos.

La parte izquierda de su mascara se humedeció un poco.- Es solo una estúpida planta, Obito.- dijo refiriéndose a ese ser seco y amarillento que se erguía desde un macetero frente a él.- Es solo una fea planta que ahora ha muerto, debería botarla.- dijo, pero no se movió, tan solo perdió la mirada en el vacío y se hundió en el vagar de sus pensamientos.

No era su culpa que su padre se hubiese suicidado. Aun siendo un niño todavía, era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de eso, no hubiese sido necesario que toda esa gente se lo repitiera el día de su funeral. Sin embargo esa opresión en el pecho, ese hormigueo delirante hasta el día de hoy rellenaba el cuerpo. La impotencia. Su padre se hundió ante sus ojos en su tristeza y él no había podido hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Sin querer apretó un poco su puño. La mascara seguía húmeda en su parte izquierda. Al lado de la planta había un par de fotografías. En cada una se podía ver un adulto con un trío de niños. En la primera kakashi era uno de los niños, en la segunda era el adulto a cargo. Tomo la segunda y la miro fijamente.- Menudo sensei, todavía no cumple un año en el cargo y ya sus alumnos casi se matan entre ellos.- Dejó la fotografía en el mismo lugar, y dio un vistazo a la primera, todos los que le acompañaban en ella habían muerto de una manera bastante trágica, pero…

El ruido de una puerta girando a su espalda lo despertó de sus cavilaciones. Una pelirosada estaba en el umbral sosteniendo una pequeña cesta en sus manos.

-Kakashi-sensei la puerta estaba abierta y bueno quise ver si estaba bien.- dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Sakura.- contestó él suavizando su expresión.- ¿Cómo supiste que Tsunade-sama me dio el día libre?- Continuó agradeciendo la interrupción del miserable acto de redención en que se estaba convirtiendo su descanso.

-Ella misma me lo dijo. Así que le traje estos dulces que mi mamá hizo.- Y mostró el contenido de la cesta, el cual desprendía un olor agradable.

-Ahora mismo busco algo para guardarlos.- Sonrió el sensei. En cuanto dejó la habitación, ella fijo sus ojos en la planta seca, dejó los dulces encima de la cama y se puso a examinarla.

-Bah, esta muerta.- dijo kakashi, quien había vuelto sin hacer ningún ruido.- dámela para que la bote.

-Se equivoca, todavía esta viva. Estoy segura que con los entrenamientos de Tsunade-sama y la ayuda de Ino voy a poder salvarla.

-¿Todavía hay esperanza?

-Pues claro.- sonrió ella y dejo los dulces en el recipiente que él había traído. Tomo la planta, se despidió y se fue.

Él miró, desde la ventana, como ella se alejaba caminado.- Quizás aun hay esperaza.- murmuro, tomó su tomo de icha icha paradaise y se acostó tranquilamente a leerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Su olor suave y dulce me cautiva. Respiro hondo para sentirla a través de su aroma y no tocarla, aunque las ganas me carcoman las entrañas.

-Kiba-kun.- Con su voz suavecita, siempre apenas un murmullo. Me mira con sus ojos infinitamente claros, veo en ellos preguntas, pero estoy tan cerquita de ella, de su cuerpito, que la tibieza de su piel me paraliza. El tiempo no existe, estoy solo yo y ella.-Estas herido.- dice horrorizada, con apenas un hilo de voz. Maldito kunai, veo que la sangre se ha extendido desde la parte trasera de mi hombro hasta el pecho. La miro fijamente disfrutando ese último momento de cercanía, cercanía provocada por ese furtivo ataque que casi la daña, a ella tan frágil y tan hermosa.

Me retiro de encima de ella y me apoyo en un árbol. Me mira con preocupación.

-Es mi culpa… yo… debí estar más atenta…lo siento mucho…Kiba-kun…-

-No es nada.- la interrumpo, su voz suena entrecortada, temblorosa, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y eso me duele, me duele mucho.- Estoy seguro que con tus medicinas va a sanar muy pronto.- Le sonrió, ocultando el dolor que me causa la herida. Parece funcionar y en sus ojos veo una llamita de esperanza.

-Déjame ver la herida- Me descubro parte de la espalda, ella limpia con rapidez la sangre. Sus dedos son suaves, su tacto es tierno y perturbador. Cada contacto es una caricia que convierte en un beso mi imaginación.-¿Te pasa algo Kiba-kun? Pareces un poco agitado.- Arg, como mierda tan calentón para excitarme con eso ¬/¬, bueno ni modo…

-eh… no es nada… solo estoy un poco preocupado por Akamaru.- que me crea, que me crea.

-Si, bueno quizás hayan notado nuestra ausencia…Byakugan… puedo verlos, llegaran Shino y él en un momento.- Ella es tan ingenua , lastima que Shino ya venga ha interrumpir nuestro momento T.T

-Que desgracia.- rayos, no tenía que decir eso.

-¿Dijiste algo Kiba-kun?

-Nada solo que demos gracias a Dios que Shino no nos abandonó, ya sabes que él se toma muy en serio las misiones.

-No sabía que tuvieras esa visión de mí.- Dice el niño bicho con esa voz tétrica que siempre usa.

-Yo… este…- maldito como se atreve ha aparecer así y asustarme.

-No importa, la prioridad es ahora terminar la misión ¿Hinata, puedes ver al objetivo desde aquí?

-Hai, está en esa dirección.

-Bien entonces nos guiaras y serás nuestro apoyo en combate ¿Entendido?

-Hai.- Y se alejo rumbo al objetivo.

-Kiba.- Me dice Shino, mientras acaricio a Akamaru, ya que la corta emboscada nos había separado.- El deber de un ninja es proteger a su camarada, pero…

-mmm?

-Tú estas sobreprotegiendo a Hinata.

-Lo que yo haga no te importa.- Le digo con rabia y me alejo con Akamaru a mi lado.

Pero él se vuelve a interponer, toma del brazo y me obliga a mirarlo a la cara.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Me mira desde atrás de sus gafas oscura con intensidad, pero hoy no estoy de humor para sus putos juegos mentales.

-No me fastidies.- Le digo y me alejo con mi perro hacia mi posición de ataque al objetivo. Él se queda un momento parado mirándome para después tomar la posición necesaria para terminar la misión.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Notas de la autora:

holis quiero darles gracias a leeloo-cha por susreviews me hacen muy feliz. Respecto al fic de kakashi,bueno es cierto de hecho, de ese fic saque la idea de la planta que se muere, queria poner algun credito a ese fanfic pero no me podia acordar como se llamaba. Aunque como dato freak la planta si existe, esta al lado de las fotos del equipo siete y el equipo de yondaime, se la puede veren la ilustracion donde kakashi esta durmiendo.

aradio akimichi voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, tengo bastantes ideas que desarrollar.

Yume Fujimi: Gracias por tus animos, voy a esforzarme para que los proximos queden bien.

buenoera eso,de ahi si alguien tiene una duda o algo me manda un review y lo contesto en el proximo fic ( que espero que subir pronto U) Feliz año nuevo para todos !


	5. Chapter 5

-Mocoso ¿Puedes oírme verdad?- la sonrisa diabolica brilló en la oscuridad. Naruto sintió un sudor frió recorrerle la espalda, pero no vacilo.

-¿Qué quieres estúpido zorro?- La sonrisa del kyubi no disminuyó, de hecho se volvió más amplia y aterradora.

-Crees que te has vuelto más fuerte ¿verdad?.. Jajaja…No te das cuenta que todo me lo debes a mí, solo a mí…

-¿Qué mierda quieres?- Dijo aparentado que se le acababa la paciencia, cuando lo que en realidad sentía era una mezcla de temor y aprensión. Debía acabar esa conversación cuanto antes.

-jajaja.- la risa del demonio retumbó macabra en la oscuridad.- Tienes agallas, eso me gusta.- Acercó su rostro a las rejas de su prisión disminuyendo la distancia con su portador.- El tiempo pasa lento cuando estas encerrado. El aburrimiento, veras, me pone un poco tenso, y eso me vuelve un poco mas agresivo de lo normal.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Contesto Naruto desafiante. El Kyubi sacó sus fauces por entremedio de los barrotes, haciendo que Naruto estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para oler su aliento.

-De que si sabes cuanto vas ha poder mantenerme encerrado en tu débil cuerpecito, pedazo de humano.

-De que estas hablando zorro de mierda. El Cuarto Hokage te venció y te encerró con un sello irrompible, súper poderoso, convirtiéndose así en el mejor ninja que ha existido. Y tú estas encerrado por toda tu puta existencia te guste o no.

-Realmente crees que unos simples garabatos van a poder contenerme. No tienes ni la más remota idea del alcance de mi poder.- Naruto miro de reojo el simple pedazo de pergamino que decía sello pegado sobre las rejas. Seguía en el mismo sitio donde recordaba que debía estar, solo que parecía mas amarillo, mas desgastado y mas débil de lo que recordaba, eso le hizo sentir un escalofrió ¿Y si realmente el sello estaba cediendo ante el poder del kyubi?

-¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? Sabes perfectamente que si caigo tú te vas conmigo baka kitsune.

-Es cierto humano, realmente no me conviene que te mueras. Así que no me ha quedado otra opción que ayudarte. Pero, sin querer, parece mi chakra y tu cuerpo están desarrollando una relación especial…

-No lo entiendo.

-No me digas que eres tan tonto para no darte cuenta.

El portador aparto la mirada del demonio que llevaba en su interior. Sabía a que se refería, cada vez usaba más poder del kyubi para pelear, y este poder dañaba su cuerpo, por lo que su organismo extraía más chakra del demonio para sanar las heridas rápidamente. Se estaba volviendo dependiente de ese chakra infinito. Pero esa relación de retroalimentación de su cuerpo y el chakra del zorro no era en realidad lo que más lo preocupaba. Era que estaba perdiendo el control. De su cuerpo y de su mente. Entre más poder obtenía, más la ira lo embargaba y las ganas de devastarlo todo. Era algo útil contra un enemigo, pero ¿Y si había alguien querido cerca? no podía asegurar reconocerlo a tiempo antes de acabar con él.

Miro la sonrisa cínica del demonio. Necesitaba de toda su ayuda para poder rescatar a Sasuke de las sucias garras de Orochimaru. Pero si lograba hacerlo no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedería a continuación, si perdía el control… quizás…

Hecho un vistazo nuevamente al sello, este realmente estaba tan amarillento y desgastado como le había parecido, realmente estaba más viejo que la ultima vez que lo había visto.

-Si esta es alguna patraña tuya para que no me des de tu chakra pues te vas a la mierda. Es la renta por vivir en mi cuerpo. Y si piensas que puedes escaparte del último sello hecho por el cuarto, eres un imbecil. Por algo era el mejor ninja que ha existido en toda la historia.

-¿En serio? Realmente tú sabes nada de él y nuestro encuentro.

-Lo único que necesito saber es que tu estas encerrado por él en mi cuerpo.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes mocoso.

-Ándate a la mierda.- Y diciendo esto Naruto se alejo de las rejas buscando desesperadamente la conciencia.-De saber que por espiar en esos baños iba a terminar inconciente hablando con el zorro me habría puesto un casco o algo.- pensó, mientras que la oscuridad poco a poco se volvía luz y la cara de Jiraiya se dibujaba contra el cielo.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto el viejo.

-Mas o menos.

-Bueno creo que no podremos volver a ese pueblo en algún tiempo.- Dijo el sannin y se interno junto con el rubio en la tenue oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminados por la suave luz de la luna.


End file.
